The Founding: Salamander space marine novel
by kaoticmachine
Summary: Vulkan He'stan returns with news of a possible location for the Primarch Vulkan. Can the salamanders amas and rescue their Primarch before they loose his location.


Vulkan Hestan surveyed the sea of metal skeletons before his brother's battle line.

"Somewhere out here lies the key to finding our great honourable lord and Primarch my brothers. Many will be the casualties but the reward will out way this and we can rebuild. For those that fight today, fill your heart with the future of our chapter led once more by Vulkan! Let this image fuel your strength and determination, for those who fall, take many of the enemy with you and join the emperor at his side! Into the fires of battle!"

"Upon the Anvil of War" Came the roaring reply.

5 months previous

"Lord Tu'shan, word has reached us that forge father He'stan is returning to Nocturne." the servitor ended the vox cast.

"tell me when he arrives and send him to the high chamber as soon as he docks" Tu'shan commanded back. Many has the year been since the forge father had returned to Nocturne. The last time the chapter master could remember was when the predictions of the fire sword were tested 10 years previous. Tu'shan could only think the forge father was returning with news of a relic's location, but why had he not contacted him direct as the previous times. Once he landed he would convene with him, Master Librarian Vel'cona would need to be present along with Master of the Forge Argos and Master Chaplain Elusius along with the captains of the chapter that still remained on Prometheus.

Vel'cona entered the room of high lords. Tu'shan suspected he felt the worry in his mind. As loyal and useful it was too have such a powerful Psyker, such as Vel'cona around it did trouble Tu'shan at times that his mind was never truly safe from Vel'cona's probing.

"Lord Tu'shan I-" Vel'cona started.

"I know Vel'cona, I knew you would sense something was happening. Our Forge Father is returning home and this time I have had no contact with him, I worry something is wrong with He'stan"

"Is this all you are expecting? I may have abilities but I don't need them to see there is something else on your mind?" Vel'cona asked with a questioning gaze.

Tu'shan turned and walked around the round table in the middle of the floor. He tapped on a pic-screen on the table. Video footage played of the aftermath 10 years previous. The image followed a bright blazing shape burn across the sky.

"Tu'shan this is what troubles you? This was the last time we really had contact with He'stan. Since then nothing has been heard from Da'kir or even Tsu'gan, and this troubles you?"

"It does old friend, why have they disappeared? Where did they go? Why did Tsu'gan appear to betray us? Was Da'kir the Unbound Flame or was his psychic powers manifested into the Fire Sword as He'stan says? So many questions left unanswered. I am hoping this visit is too answer some of these questions and perhaps-"

"Master Tu'shan, Forge Father He'stan approaching docking bay nine. Directions?" The servitor's voice was cold with no emotion.

"Send him to me as soon as he leaves the craft, have the firedrakes escort him and have Master Harath Shen attend to him as well." Replied Tu'shan.

"Now we shall see if your worries are right Lord. Hopefully all is well" Vel'cona exclaimed.

He'stan stood at the exit of his craft, donned in full battle gear as he always was. The Spear of Vulkan held in his right hand, the tip shinning brighter since his landing on the home world. The blade seemed to know it was home. His left hand was covered in his gauntlet flamer tucked away as he would have no need of it here. The drake scale cloak wrapped around him hung loosely from his battle gear, not a mark on it such was the strength of the cloak. Many a time the cloak had stopped weapons designed to destroy a land raider battle tank, still no marks showed. His battle gear however had a cracked in the left leg, this from the scything talons of a tyranid carniflex back on Quaker VII. The talon of the beast removed before he had slain the beast and burnt the carcase, was hanging in the vault of Prometheus. The armour would need repairing and the spirit pleased, perhaps a coat of paint too thought He'stan. The exit door opened and the boarding ramp descended to the deck.

He'stan walked down the ramp of his ship out onto the landing deck. Before him Harath Shen stood in full battle gear with a guard of ten terminators from the first company. Each of them had different war gear three with storm bolter and power fist, two heavy flamers spark ignited and ready, and the rest had lavishly crafted thunder hammers and storm shields held readily forward. He'stan stood at the bottom of the ramp looking at each individual in turn, each watching back through their helmets.

Finally Master Shen spoke "It is good to see you again forge father. Excuse the guard but with your return unscheduled Lord Tu'shan thought it… un-natural for you to arrive without first warning. This is just a precaution as you could imagine."

"I see. Well there is nothing wrong except for the information I must urgently speak to our Lord about. The information could be the salvation of our great legion. Now if I may?"

"First there are some things I must check before you see him, you understand it is protocol?" Shen stepped forward.

"You may follow protocol latter; right now I must speak to Master Tu'shan." He'stan replied gripping the spear tighter in frustration.

The terminators changed position form defensive stance to aggressive stance in this instant.

"Forge father you have been away a long time and could have been in contact with all manner of disease and warp creations, this is something I must insist on first, for the safety of the chapter. The longer we discuss this the longer it will take." Shen's arm lingered above his holstered bolt pistol.

"I understand this but if the information and a plan is not formulated soon then we may loose our chance to find our Primarch"

Shen stood still, gazing towards He'stan. Slowly he removed his helmet and mag locked it to his war gear. He stumbled with his breath, both sets of lungs going tight inside his body "you mean to say you have found his whereabouts?"

He'stan acknowledged the removal of his brother's helmet so removed his own, more innate helmet. "That is to say I believe I have found his whereabouts and believe that he is prisoner somewhere diabolical and to finish the tome of fire will only lead us to the wrong conclusion. The prison will change position again soon so I must speak with Lord Tu'shan now."

This was a different situation to what Shen was used to, this meant protocol could wait but he would accompany He'stan through to the chapter master. He would want to be close if anything happened.

"Follow me then He'stan. Firedrakes full cover around the forge father… some protocols must be followed He'stan."

"As you wish Master Apothecary" He'stan replied falling into group formation with the firedrakes.

He'stan walked into the Chamber. The Chapter Master was sat in the centre seat around the table, around him sat Vel'cona to his right and the rest of the court.

To the right of Vel'cona sat Captain Pellas Mir'san of the second company. While every other person sat at the table had some form of signal of office, be it force staff or crozus Arcanum, Mir'san only had his power armour on. His master crafted blade Cinder Edge was back in his Quarters along with his Nocturne pattern Combi Flamer and more ornate battle gear. Mir'san sat with his helmet removed and placed upon the table, his arms held onto the arms of the chair, making him look poised to jump up into fighting stance if need be. Honour scars adorned the captain's face along with battle scars that showed a long and hard service.

Elyusis sat in full battle gear to Tu'shans left, his helmet removed and on the table. It had been 11years since he had removed the helmet and first shown his battle brothers his face, not since his time as a scout had any of the chapter seen his face. Now the ash grey of his age had started to show through on his face, still he looked more menacing than any of the chapter; his face showed no less authority that his skull formed helmet had previously done.

Stood behind and to the right of Tu'shan, Master Argos stood in his ornate artificer armour. The armour was covered in connection points for all the tech-cables to help Argos perform his role. As Master of the forge, Argos was in charge of all the mechanical workings of the chapter. Many A Techmarine had travelled to Mars to under go the Mechanicus training from the chapter, but none had returned with such an understanding and knowledge of the machine God. Argos had devoted the last two centuries to the machine cult and became Master of the Forge in his first century of service. Only he was allowed to tend to the orbital defence las turret that was the largest relic Vulkan had left behind, he too was the only person allowed to tend to the oldest working Rhino APC in all of the Astarte's command, Vulkans Wrath. Such was his authority and master ship in all manner of mechanics that other chapters would send Techmarine recruits to him to train.

He'stan walked up to the table, Shen followed with the firedrake escort. The escort moved round the table to stand in close protection of their lord. He'stan could feel the eyes of every man in the room on him. He knew they were all waiting for him to speak but he was a man of little words and waited until Tu'shan addressed him first, such was the way it should be.

"Brother, you return without announcing a return, I trust you have news of a relic? Or perhaps this is just a supply restock for we haven't seen you for many years?" Tu'shan eyed him closely.

"Indeed I return with news, but I have a sense that my return is not welcomed in a way? I get the feeling you think ill of me in someway? As if I come back with the taint of chaos? Or have turned renegade? I can assure you this is not the case and far from it. In relation to what Master Shen will no dubitably tell you I refused his orders as I have news of the highest importance, greater than, but linked to the tome of fire" He'stans voice grew with slight excitement. He could tell straight away that the rest of the court was intrigued with the news. The courts attention was fully focused on him; even the firedrake escort now looked to him waiting to hear the news.

"Although I did not contact you about my return I was in a hurry to return and did not trust the communication lines with this news. This is news I thought you should hear straight from me also. I believe Tu'shan that the escort guide is no longer needed" he looked toward the firedrakes who were still watching him.

"Praetor you and your squad my leave us, if I have need of you I shall contact you. Go prepare your brothers, prepare war gear perform rights. With what He'stan is about to tell us I fear we will need to leave immediately." Tu'shan then turned to He'stan "would I be right in this?"

"Yes my lord, but a plan needs to be formulated before departing takes place. I also think this is the type of mission where we shall need the whole chapter in attendance." He'stan replied.

The Praetor stepped out of line and walked to the table "it is good to see your return Forge father, I pray to the god Emperor and the Primarch that the information I believe you carry will prove correct."

"We can only pray it is brother" He'stan replied putting his fist to chest in salute of his brother.

With that Praetor returned the salute, turned and walked to the exit of the chamber. The firedrakes followed suit and each left the chamber.

Once the firedrakes had left Tu'shan gestured for He'stan to sit. He'stan sat in one of the many spare seats. Of the seven companies of the chapter only four captains remained on Prometheus, Tu'shan being the captain of the first company and Chapter Master, a position that gave him the title Regent of Nocturne, Mir'san the captain of second company and Sol Baken, the Master of Recruits. Baken was the youngest in the room in terms of service, age and in captaincy. Baken had been promoted to Captain of the seventh company 11 years ago after the Fire Sword incident and had been in charge with sorting new recruits for the chapter. Due to his efforts the chapter was now nearer to full strength but some of companies, namely the 3rd 4th and 5th company were greatly under strength. Both companies were out in engagements and He'stan wondered just how long it would take for them to return and resupply. The time window was getting smaller by the second and he did not want to miss this opportunity. He'stan hoped that Baken alone could get the seventh company ready and trained fully in time for the departure.

Captain Drakgaard was the final captain sat at the table. Drakgaard had served in the chapter for many decades and worked his way through the ranks to finally become the captain of the 6th company 2nd century. 6th company was deemed the devastator company; it consisted of the greatest number of marines wielding heavy weapons and boasted the greatest number of battle tanks. 6th company rarely went to war alone and acted more as a backup for the other companies. They currently remained on the home world to bolster the losses they suffered 11years ago defending several settlements on Nocturne from the Dark Eldar. This was proving to be a tough journey as many of the veteran scouts had to fully under go the last transformation from scout to full marine. This had left Baken with a limited number in his company and it would be a few more years before enough scouts would be ready to become Space Marines.

He'stan admired Baken for a moment, for such a young captain Baken had already really proved himself worthy of the role and had performed greatly. For this He'stan was proud to call him brother.

"So He'stan the news, you have our complete attention?" Tu'shan questioned.

"Yes my lord" Said He'stan as he taped the pic screen on the table to show the artefacts of Vulkan that they had information on.

"As you are all aware, the Tome of Fire was left for us to follow and find all nine of the relics left by our honourable Primarch which would then hopefully lead us to him or return him to us. Three of those relics I hold myself, the Spear of Vulkan, the Gauntlet of the Forge and Kesare's Mantle. These I use in my quest to find the final four artefacts. Of the other held artefacts, the battle barge Chalice of Fire sits in dry dock, producing a great many of our weapons as we speak and the Eye of Vulkan watches the skies and protects our home world and its inhabitants. Of the other four, the Unbound Flame was thought to be Da'kir but I believe he was able to manifest the energy of our Primarch and use it against our enemies. Whether he knew what he was doing or not is a different question therefore I believe he wasn't the Unbound Flame. The Engine of Woes, the Obsidian Chariot and the Song of Entropy, of these relics we don't know what they are or where they are. This however, I believe to not be an issue now."

"I thought like you that finding these relics would lead us to Vulkan but I have come across information that a suspected Primarch may be imprisoned in the vault of one of the galaxies oldest foes. The information has slowly been transpiring through different places and different enemies I have met that have been to this place and seen a giant man figure bigger than any Astarte's and clad in armour so old that only pictures of pre-heresy armour match."

"The enemy that has been named are the Necrons." He'stan paused to allow this information to sink in. He knew that the Necrons were an old enemy of the space marines and a powerful one at that.

Tu'shan looked at He'stan; finally he moved forward and turned off the image floating in front of him.

"So you believe this prisoner to be Vulkan?" he said leaning back.

"I do my lord, and I believe I have found the location of this prison or an entrance to it at least. The reason I did not communicate about my return and the news was to make sure that the location stays where it is. The entrance to this prison is through a Necron tomb world called Solemnace at the far north of the eastern fringe as we speak. The tomb world has been seen in many locations and every time it appears, scanners show the world to be dead of Necron life systems, but the rumours state that two tendrils of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth avoided passing the tomb world. Boarding parties have infiltrated the Tomb and many have disappeared in a matter of hours, some smaller parties of trained Guardsmen have got through the barriers and have made it into the prison. There they have seen this figure and many other imperial artefacts but one thing that always comes to light is a name of a Necron Overlord. I am lead to believe that this is a Necron lord of countless millennia. Its name is Trazyn. It is said it is a great collector of artefacts. This Overlord is the one we must destroy or distract to gain access to the vaults that the Primarch is kept in and liberate him back to his rightful place. This will not be an easy task but I would be willing to lay my life to rescue him as I am sure you all would be."

He'stan looked upon every face in the room as the information he had delivered was taken in. Of all the members in the room, He'stan was surprised to see that Baken looked the calmest of the group.

"Brother Baken, I cannot help but notice you seem very calm about what I have told you?"

Baken stood up from his seat to address He'stan "Master He'stan, I am still relatively new to the command of being Captain, but coming from the perspective of my brothers, the possible return of our Primarch is something that I am certain we would lay our lives down to accomplish. This, providing Lord Tu'shan allows, is something my Company will fully commit to and with your permission Lord Tu'shan I will retire to start training my recruits, eligible to fight, to be learnt in the ways of combat against the Necrons. My recruits who are eligible to fight now are well trained already but training the ways of war against such a non-organic opponent can only help." Baken sat back down with pride in his hearts. His company many not have been as strong as some of the other companies but their stealth tactics would surely come in use here.

"Sol Baken" said Tu'shan, "you honour your men and your brothers with that speech and we understand your request but first we must decide upon a plan. Once a plan is made you may train your recruits day and night. This I know you will do and your company will play a big role in the infiltration of the prison." Tu'shan looked around the court "If this is too be our Primarch we must be certain of our plans and they must be flawless. We cannot allow an opportunity like this to pass us by."

He'stan could see the hope in every member of the courts eyes. Hope wasn't something he was used to seeing in the eyes of an Astarte's, but they had great reason to hope now.

"Vel'cona, I need for you to go to the astropaths and send word, every salamander is to return to Nocturne immediately. Do not say why; just explain it is of the utmost importance they return. I know this may cause issues for some of our engagements but we are going to need every marine if we are too succeed." Tu'shan turned and looked to every member in the room. "This must for now stay in the minds of those in the room. If this information is leaked I fear the worst. Take to your companies Captains, ensure your marines are fit and ready and everything is ready within the month. The same goes for the rest of you, make sure your respective areas are ready. I will convene with the Forge Father and create a plan of action before weeks end. Once ready I will contact you. Into the fires of battle brothers, upon the anvil of war we shall be tempered!"

Every member of the court rose and saluted then exited with new found purpose.


End file.
